Video consumes a large amount of network bandwidth. Video coding settings are typically negotiated end-to-end to fit within the most bandwidth constrained network link within a network path. An increasing number of endpoints are connecting to networks via wireless links, which suffer from bursty loss of data due to radio interference and overcrowding of wireless networks.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.